The Dawn of the Reserve Avengers
by dacoolreader
Summary: The first in my Reserve Avengers saga. Henry Pym and Janet van Dyne are about to be happily wed when the Vulture turns up, wanting the serum that Henry has created. The serum can change people's size and Norman Osborn has recruited Spider-Man's old foe to get it. With the help of Iron Man and Agent Maria Hill, can Giant-Man and Wasp beat the Vulture?


Every Avengers fan by now has probably watched Avengers Assemble in the cinemas. If not, do not read on as this contains numerous spoilers and recurrent heroes from the film. Also, I advise watching The Amazing Spider-Man before reading this series or at least chapter 2. **Dawn on the Reserve Avengers **will kick of my new series which follows the creation of a new team known as the Reserve Avengers. Over my following saga, we will meet Ant-man, Wasp, War Machine, Cage, Namor, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch and the villainous Norman Osborn in a sequence of events that eventually lead up the destruction of Utopia. Look out for more of my stories coming soon…

CH 1: Something old, new, borrowed and something… small?

"Go away Henry," scolded Janet van Dyne to her soon-to-be-husband as he chanced a peek around the door to witness his wife getting changed. "You know the rules of weddings; I've been through them with you a million times!"

"I sense," sighed Henry Pym reluctantly. "That Mrs. Pym is going to go through them again, heh?"

Before Janet could even think of a witty retort, Henry made a swift exit. His one objective was to make sure that his fiancée didn't throw a fit until they were happily wed in the honeymoon suite.

Once again, his Blackburry shuddered in his pocket. Tearing it out, he saw that his assistant, Mrs Maria Hill, was trying to inform him on how his latest project was evolving. Pressing the delete button, Henry rapidly forgot about the call as he became enthralled in the thrill of organising a wedding. Dick Manson began to briefly inform Henry of the multiple tasks he was going to have to perform upon the Altar whilst James Seville was pondering over whether Henry would like his tea with no sugars or twenty. He settled on twenty before zooming to his next job as escort for Henry and his best man, Sir Tony Stark of Stark Industries.

"How 're you?" questioned Tony to Henry as they boarded the wedding-limousine.

"Fine, thanks," calmly replied Henry before taking in a deep breath. Tony saw instantly through his guise.

"You're not," accused Tony. "Nerves? Come on mate, we can't have you weeping in front of the Vicar. I mean, he flew all the way from Scotland for this occasion!" Typical Stark.

"Well," Henry made a pitiful attempt to change the path of the subject. "I should actually be congratulating you! Not many people have been asked to take up the weight of being an Avenger and piloting a nuclear weapon into another galaxy! Personally, I certainly would never do it. You will never see me donning my lab coat for a cape and tights…"

"Or iron?"

"…Or iron!"

A cough and a splurt announced that the rickety limo was off on its way to St. James' Catholic Church. Sparing a cheeky glance in the wing mirror at the limo behind them, Henry was able to marvel at how stunningly beautiful his wife looked in her glistening wedding dress.

"Stop it!" snapped Tony in a mocking tone. "You'll ruin the sur… Wow, she does look mighty fine!"

For the rest of the journey, Seville had to put up with the pair in the back ogling at the females in the limo behind. Jotting it down in his head, Seville made a mental note to never enter the lottery to get rich again! Never did he want to end up like the two slobbering snobs in the back of his ride. At least his job paid the bills!

Out of the blue dashed a mildly pretty woman who was brandishing an AK47. Seville jerked on the handle, bringing the limo to a standstill. Both Pym and Stark were yanked out of their seats before being sent plummeting through the front window of their transport. Scrambling to their feet, they witnessed Seville slip into unconsciousness.

"What are you doing here, Stark?" quizzically asked the women.

"Curse you, Maria Hill!" furiously snapped Tony. "Do you know how close you came to killing us and Seville? On my friend's wedding day!"

"Yep," it was Maria's turn to turn red now. "Thanks a LOT Stark. My undercover op has now been obliterated. Fury will demote me for sure now!"

"You two buddies up something?" groaned Henry as he patted his body for bruises or broken bones.

"No," it was time for the decent, honest truth. "I'm not a Chemistry Student, Mr. Pym. Or your assistant. In fact, I work for SHIELD, a special Government team behind the Avengers Initiative. That formula you gave me yesterday might be the answer to all of our problems…"

How will Henry face the task of becoming an Avenger?

What will Janet think?

Can Ant-Man and the Wasp finally be born?

Find out all this and more in the next chapter in the first part of the RESERVE AVENGERS saga!


End file.
